His little sister
by Curious Girl
Summary: She was his sister, the sister of my best Friend. The sister who was extremely hot and was playing hard to get.Every guy wanted her, but no one ever got her. But then the unbelievable happened. I've got her, for one night. Oneshot !


„So dude, how many peoples do you think will come ?" I asked him.

„I don't know, a couple of hundrets maybe..."

„Will Gabriella be there ?" I asked him, with a smirk on my face.

„You're not gonna get near my sister ! Stay away from her."

„I will try..."

„I'm serious, dude. Keep your hands away from her."

„Actually you don't need hands for this..."

„Troy !"

„Alright, alright. There's gonna be something else that will keep me away from her."

„With who ?"

„The question is not with who. It is with how many." I said smiling and the door opened.

„Ugh, I hate the rain." I heared Jasons sister, Gabriella say as she closed her umbrella. She wore a black coat, chestnut brown tommy hilfiger boots and had her curly black hair open. Hot, hot, _hot. _Gosh why-

„Gabi, what are you doing ?!" Jason, interrupted my thoughts.

„Coming home, you've got a problem with that ?" she hissed at her brother, „Hi Troy." She greeted me with a flirty smile. Gosh if Jason knew that this girl wasn't a virgin anymore....

„You're not suppose to _come home_ ! You're suppose to stay at a Friend !"

„What can I do, if everyone's in Laguna Beach, while I'm stuck here in East Hampton, huh ?!" she asked him, while she hang her D&G coat in the closet.

„Fine, then go in the other house..."

„You want me to _walk_ to the other house ?! First of all : I am not gonna miss this Party."

„Then do your own !

Oh wait, you don't have any Friends left here !" Jason interrupted her.

„And you think it'll be a good party ?"

„It won't. It'll be great !"

„Uhu, keep dreaming big boy !" she said sacastic and I let out a little laugh.

„Go to the **other house ** !" he said in a loud voice.

„Fine, fine I'll go. But you owe me one !" she said and got her coat again.

„I owe you nothing."

„Don't forget, big boy I still have mommys and daddys number." She said and played with her iPhone.

„You wouldn't dare."

„Well I don't think we have only one devil in the house. The other devil is just way hotter than the other one."

„Shut up and fuck off !"

„See you tonight, Troy." She said flirty and I had no Idea what that meant.

„You're not coming !" Jason protested.

„You can't block me from throwing my own party. In the _other, way better _house." She said before she closed the door.

I sighted, gosh his sister was **hot**__**! **Would he find out if I would escape now for about 2 hours ? I mean the 2. House is not _that_ far away..

„Don't even think of it !" he said to me and walked into the kitchen.

„Alright, what do you have ?" I asked him as he opened the fridge.

„I have 3 boxes of beer. 9 bottles tequila and about 5 bottles of vodka. Do you think it'll be enough ?"

„No, but we can still buy some more later." I said to him and walked back into the corridor again. „I'll see you later, alright ?" I said to him.

„Where are you going ?"

„Home, gotta get some condoms." I lied to him.

„Alright see ya later dude." He said and I closed the door behind me.

It was not dark outside, but the street lighting were already on. The Montez house was all bright, because of the many lights they had. Their house was like a castle. With a ‚small' villa behind the castle, 2 miles away from the castle in the woods. They owned nearly whole New Hampshare. I saw a couple of cars passing the house a couple of meters away.

A red, yellow, green and a grey car were standing in the parking garage from the house. I looked closer :

The red car was a ferrari, which belonged to Gabriella. Jason's crazy jealous for the ferrari. He wanted one for his 16th Birthday, but got a yellow Porsche. Gabriella got what he wanted. She got it because she's doing pretty well in school.

Gosh I wouldn't mind doing a quikie in that car. Just one time, would be enough with the unreachable Montez Girl. She was the one no one could have, and she knew that. She played with the attention guys were giving to her. She played with the attention girls gave her. She played with it and she was good at it. She was good at acting. Acting towards her brother like she was still a virgin. A Virgin with dirty thoughts.

The green one was a Range Rover. The yellow one was Jasons Prosche. And the finale grey car was a Lamborghini.

I was about to close the fence, when a pretty voice came up.

„You're already leaving ?" I heared the pretty Montez girl saying as she walked out of the darkness to the light. She shined like an angel. She looked so innocent...

„Well...I wouldn't mind staying with you." I said and smiled. She was the one no one could have.

„Oh you know," she said and got my hand, „there's nothing I'd rather do." she aspirated into my ear. „But you know, we can't." she continued and my dirty thoughts were getting bigger, „But we will. Don't worry, we will..." she said before she kissed my cheek, just an inch away from my mouth. „I'll see you, Troy."

„Oh, you definitly will." I said and she kissed my cheek another time. I would do anything for tasting her lips just once. Just once, would be enough.

„Our time will come, just keep waiting..." she whispered and kissed my neck. I smelled her. Lavendel and some other flower. She smelled like heaven, does she taste like that also ?

Gosh, I wanted her right here, right now.

„What if I can't wait anymore ?" I asked her, still feeling her lips moving its way up and down on my neck. Gosh, she knew how to make some one hot. She kept me waiting since more that 1 year now. I mean, I still slept with other girls...but she was the one I wanted. Everytime a girl kisses me, I think of how it would be if Gabriella would be the one. Everytime a girl touches me, I think how Gabriella would touch me, where she would touch me and how it would feel.

„Keep on waiting and I'll promise you, you're gonna have the best night of your live ." she whispered into my ear. „I'll see you later."

„You'll be there ?"

„Depends on if you'll be there."

„I'll be there." I said without any doubts. „But how will you be there, if you're brother is throwing the party ?"

„I was not talking about seeing each other at the party. I'm throwing my own party, my own private party." She said and came closer to my neck, so I could feel her hot breath. „With you as my only guest." She whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek one last time. „I hope you'll come."

„There's nothing which will keep me from doing so."

„Good, then come prepared. I'm only doing with condoms." She said and let go of my hand, before she walked back into the darkness again. „I'll be waiting." She said and got soaked up in the darkness.

I couldn't believe my luck. I couldn't believe that in a couple of hours I would have the glory to finally get into her pants. As far as I know there's only been one guy who had gotten this chance. He was drunk on that night, just like the hot Montez girl was.

It was quick, he told me afterwards. But it has been an experience he would never forget, even if he would drink away all his brain cells, he would still remember the best night he ever had.

He was one of my best Friends. And he never told Jason. Jason as the protecting brother, was taking his role a little bit too serious as many of us thought. And with us, I mean every guy who's living in Manhattan and New Hampshare. Yep, she had them all. They all wanted her. All the school guys and all the guys here in New Hampshare, where all New Yorker students, well the _it_ guys, were making vacation. New Hampshare was even better than Laguna Beach. Because New Hampshare had one thing Laguna Beach didn't have. And that is Gabriella Montez.

She was a Godness, an angel and devil at the same time. You couldn't hate her, because the desire for her was too strong. You couldn't have her, because she knew exactly where the limit was, even through she always stepped one step over it. She always set the limit a little bit higher, so the next time you see her, the disappointment is even bigger than it was the time before. She played with out feelings and we couldn't stop her. She was our drug, our one girl we could never get, but always dreamt of finally getting her.

Those facts of course made me even luckier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 hours later I found myself making my way to the Montez house again. The door was open, the music was droning out of the house. They were lucky that they didn't had any neighbours. It has gotten even darker. The stars were shining in the sky. A couple of students passed me and greeted me, before they walked into the house. I stood infront of it.

I looked around, where could she be ? I couldn't see anything, but I was sure if she would be here, I would have already seen here. I would have already smelled her. She had to be somewhere here. She just had. I decided to walk on the left side to the house. I looked on the floor, a small way was there with black marble. I reached the corner of the house and saw a beautiful rose garden. It smelled so good, but not as good as Gabriella. No one could top her. I continued walking the way. The black marble stopped infront of a huge Swining seat. It was for about 4 persons I thin...

Suddenly I smelled the Lavendel and the rose smell again...Was she here ?

„I knew you would find me." I heared her and saw a leg on the swing seat. She wore High heels, I could tell even through it was so getting dark. The sunrise made look everything dark. It looked beautiful, she even looked beautiful evern through the only part of her body I saw was her leg. But even her leg is beautiful.

„You really had doubts ?" I asked her as I came closer.

„No, I just started to think you may will change your mind..." I heared her voice.

„You know I would never do that." I said and sat nex to her. She wore a black Miss Sixty dress with black Christian Louboutin High Heels. She looked even beautifuller than she had ealier today.

„Is that so ?" she asked me as she moved closer to me. Her lips were now just an inch away from mine. Her red lips matched her beautiful face perfectly. She was perfect. She was the definition of perfection.

„If it wouldn't be like this, I would not be here. I would not be sitting here on this swing seat. I wouldn't be still waiting."

„And you still are going to wait a couple of...let's say a little time."

„You do know how much you're tottering me here, right ?"

„Oh I know..." she said and laced my fingers with hers. „And I am tottering myself also. You don't know how much I want you..." she said and looked up into my eyes.

„Then why do you keep tottering us both ? Why can't you just give in ?"

„No work, no Play. You should know. A challenge always makes the prize better. And I want this prize to be the best ever."

„It already was a year ago..."

„And now it is even better because it's now so close to touch, but yet so far away isn't it ?" she asked me. Gosh, I couldn't stand the distance between us. I moved closer and almost touched her lips with mine. But she moved away.

„Oh-oh ." she said with a smile in her eyes.

„You want to keep on tottering me ?" I asked her.

„Only one more challenge. One challenge..." she whispered and kissed my cheek.

I sighted, „One more challenge ?" I asked her.

„Only one little challenge..." she said and played with one of her perfect curls.

„Alright, what's the last challenge you want me to do ?" I asked her.

„Find out where's the one and I mean only place of my body is, which has something special." I heared her saying. Everything about her was special, there was no part of her body which was not special or perfect.

„I don't know. You're perfect."

„But I do have something no one knows about. Not even Justin knows about. Because I had it done after I accidently slept with him..."

„Really, I have no idea...Can't you just give me a tip ?"

„Fine, it's black and has something to do with one of my passions."

I thought for a couple of seconds. With one of her passions...Science ?! Biology ? What could she have had done ? And it was black ! Or maybe it had to do with one of her favorite books...or book series. Maybe it was a word. Or just letters. Or maybe it was a picture from her favorite artist...Or it was her favorite number ! The number 9. I never figured out why she loved that number so much...

Or maybe it was her favorite flower ! The orchid. Or it was her favorite label. Or her favorite thing on the world. It could be everything.

Suddenly I remembered the first time I saw or actually heared her. She was in the theater and played piano. She singed along to the melody she was playing. She played without any notes, without any words, she did that all out of her head. Her voice was even more beautiful when she sang. I didn't know if I was the only one who has heared her sing yet...I would love to hear her singing one more time. But she never did. Never again. Not in school anyways.

I have fallen from this moment for her.

„It's a note, isn't it ? You have a note as a tattoo" I asked her and she looked surprised.

„Yes, how come you know ?"

„Believe it or not, but I know you..."

„If you know me so well, then you can easily say where I have it right ?" she asked flirty and pushed my body nearer to her.

„How am I suppose to know that ?" I asked her and saw her making her way on my thighs.

„You just are..." she whispered, before she kissed my shoulder and sat on my thighs. Gosh, how was I suppose to think now ?! How was I suppose to _try to think _ when the hottest girl alive was sitting on my thighs and has her hands all over my body.

Okay, concentrate Bolton. Just answer one more question right and you get what you want.

Well it wasn't her foot. It also wasn't her legs, because she just simply would never do that. I have no idea if the tattoo is there. But if I would guess then it isn't. Whereelse could it be ? Arm ? No. Wrist ? Maybe. Back ? No. Ass ? No. Shoulder ? Maybe.

Okay you just have 2 options left : Wrist or Shoulder.

I started to look at her left wrist.

„Hey, no looking. You are suppose to guess, not find it." She whispered and moved closer to my body. I was unmoveable. If I would move right now, I would rip her clothes off of her right now.

Okay, wrist or shoulder...wrist or shoulder...shoulder or wrist...What should I choose ?

I haven't seen a tattoo on the wrist. But on the shoulder neither.

„Do I have 2 guesses ?" I asked her as she kissed my neck.

„Only one. So think about what you say. It's all or nothing. All or nothing." She said and kissed me just a centimeter away from my mouth.

„It's the shoulder. It's not the wrist. The shoulder." I thought out loud.

„Are you sure ?" she asked me.

„Yes." I answered right away without any doubts.

„Then how come you never saw my...let's say little secret ?"

„Because you hide it. You hide it behind make-up. You don't want everyone to see it, because it's too personal. It shows too much from you. Too much but yet not everything. You're afraid of letting anyone see, because you're afraid of the reaction of your brother, when this person tells him." Everything made sense now. „And you kept flirting with me, because you needed to be sure if I would tell your brother. You kept on playing with the guys, because you didn't want your brother to find out that you want me. You aren't sure if you can trust me. That's why you challenge me. That's why you challenge yourself."

„I am like a glass wall to you, huh ? You see right through me, just like that ?" she asked me and looked into my eyes.

„Pretty Girl, it took me a long time to put the puzzle together." I said and smiled. I looked at her, eyebolled her from the button to the top. She was definitly the hottest girl I've ever seen, I've ever talked to, I've ever heared sing. „You are the most beautiful Girl, I've ever seen..." I whispered.

„I've heared that a lot." She said, smiling and got off of my thighs.

„But coming from you, it is special." She added and moved me closer to her. „You know, you really have control over your body."

„You don't know how hard it is for me to control my body when we're that close." I confessed and she moved even closer to me.

„Then just loose control..." She said and kissed me. Her lips felt perfect, really smooth, even better than I imagined. I returned the kiss with a lot more passion and she slowly lied down on the swing seat. We started to play with each other tongues. I never wanted this moment to end. I have waited for this kiss for a way too long time.

Without any thinking my hands made their way under her black Miss Sixty mini dress. She let go of my lips.

„Not so fast, Lover boy." She whispered in my ear.

„Troy ?!" I heared Jason screaming my name. Both, Gabriella and me looked shocked.

„Hey dude, I'm busy !" I screamed back and Gabriella giggled. I put my forefinger on her red as cherry lips, „Shhh !" I said to her and she kissed my finger.

„Alright, alright. But show up later ! I have some Girls who would _love_ to meet you !" he said and I heared that he closed the terrace door.

„I don't think here's a good place to continue what we started." She said to me.

„You're right..." I agreed.

„We should get into the Villa..." she suggested and we both got up. She laced fingers with me and we started to walk into the woods, where the villa was.

It was an old wooden house. The inside was wooden also, but it looked inviting, warm and welcoming. We started to walk upstairs, on our way up I saw a couple of Pictures of Gabriella and her Girlfriends.

„You know, no one's ever been here before. No one who I want to sleep with..." she said and started kiss me. We kissed our way to her bedroom and she opened the door with her left hand. Her bedroom was olive green, white and black. She had a black canopy bed with white beddings and olive green pillows on it. The kisses were getting more intensive and I once again made my way down to her dress. This time she didn't stop me. This time was real. It was not just in my Imagination. I was going to have her. For one night only, but that was enough. Enough for me. It was worth the waiting. It was worth the challanges. Everything was worth this Girl. Even through she had a big Brother aka my best Friend, I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop myself from having her. I wanted this for so long. I have waited for this moment for too long. I didn't knew if, after this, I would ever see her again. Because I know that her drunk hook up aka Justin, never saw her again. And with never I mean **never**. I didn't know how she managed it, but somehow they don't see each other anymore...and we all go to the same school.

But I didn't care if I would never see her again. I didn't care if that Godness was going to vanish. Scratch that, I did care.

I let go off her lips.

„What ?" she asked me confused. She never thought of it, did she ?

She never thought how much she played with us, did she ? She had not a spark of how much she made us fight for her, did she ? We fought for just one night. One night with that Godness of body.

„We won't see each other again, will we ?" I asked her.

„It's up to you not me. Because I know I want you. And I don't think that my desire will vanish just like that."

„But will you vanish ? Just like that ?"

„Don't you think vanish is a hard word ? I won't vanish, I promise that. And if I do, you know where you can find me. You know me, you know me uncovered. You're the only one who sees that deep into me. I will never be able to vanish from you. Because you always know where I will vanish, too."

„How can I know you're telling me the truth ?"

„You're special." She said and sat next to me, „You care more about _me_ than my body."

I shrugged, „Maybe you're right. I mean I care more about you than your body. I mean okay, you're hot but that's not everything about you. You're way more than hot."

„Tell me, how come you know where I have my Tattoo ?" she asked me.

„I don't know...I mean obvouisly I've never seen it. But I just thought what you must've thought at that moment, when you did the tattoo...And then it hit me."

„You know, the tattoo is kind of vanishing also. But you're the only one who knows _what_ is vanishing and_ where to_. So I would never be able to vanish from you. Because you'll always know where I will vanish to. Just like my Tattoo." She said and showed me her tattoo. It really was a note, it was all black. „So now tell me, Pretty Boy. Do you want me to vanish now, or later ?" she asked me flirty.

„Definitly later." I said and we started to kiss again.

I was the only one who had her for...forever ?


End file.
